


Hawaii Five-0 on Broadway

by McDannoMauLoa



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon - Musical, Crack, M/M, Musicals, Romance, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDannoMauLoa/pseuds/McDannoMauLoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A synopsis of what Hawai'i Five-0 would look like on the Broadway stage as a musical - with some McDanno thrown in of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaii Five-0 on Broadway

**Author's Note:**

> Ok went a little cracky tonight. Threw in some fun song titles (I'm no lyricist) but I wanted to try a different medium (although I couldn't quite commit to writing a full blown musical).

Hawaii Five-0: A Musical

Act I

( _Overture)._ Curtain up on present day Honolulu, where the residents, led by **Governor Jameson** , complain of the effects organized crime has had on their island paradise ( _Honolulu_ ). Governor Jameson happens upon **Steve McGarrett** , having just come from his father’s funeral, where she explains she’s looking for someone to head a new task force. He declines, and returns to his father’s house to search for evidence, where he meets **Danny Williams** in a standoff, and phones the Governor to accept her proposal so Danny will let him at the evidence. The team, including **Chin Ho Kelly** and **Kono Kalakaua** come together to as Steve vows to bring justice to O’ahu and avenge his father’s killing ( _Till My Final Day)_.  After dispatching **Victor Hesse** Steve notices Danny seems preoccupied while they continue with their caseload and presses him for an explanation ( _Perfect For A While_ / _Pineapples In Hell)._ Steve begins to realize he has feelings for Danny in spite of their differences, which he confesses to Kono ( _He Talks About Me)._ Island intrigue leads the team to discover the organized crime network is much larger than expected, and after more evidence is uncovered Steve meets **Jenna Kaye** and finds the head of the organization and dismantles it from the top down in a dream sequence ( _Wo Fat Waltz)._ Steve believes Danny has begun to return his feelings, but isn’t so sure after working a stakeout at the home of his ex-wife **Rachel Edwards** ( _Another Stakeout)._ Steve and Danny share a tense moment when Steve confesses to Danny he loves him ( _I Picked You_ ), but Danny panics and flees.Danny confesses to Chin Ho that even though he reciprocates Steve’s feelings, he’s afraid to explore them ( _Changes Me Forever_ ) and begins an affair with Rachel instead. Steve discovers the affair and confronts Danny, learning that Rachel is pregnant but their cargument is interrupted by the news that the Governor is in league with Wo Fat and  Steve confronts her for the truth about his Father while Rachel tells Danny the baby is his and she and Grace are going back to New Jersey and she wants him to go too ( _Perfect For A While Reprise_ ). Danny learns of Steve’s capture and being charged with killing Governor Jameson, so he returns to Steve’s side and vows to clear his name ( _Till My Final Day Reprise_ ).

Act II

Steve’s escape from prison and mad dash with Danny to help clear his name ( _Criminal Justice)_ is punctuated by the arrival of **Joe White** who Steve trusts implicitly, but Joe makes it clear that Steve should not see him as a proxy _._ Five-0 finds Kono’s name more difficult to clear than Steve’s ( _Butterflies in the Rain)_ and she leaves the team to be replaced by **Lori Weston** who immediately sees what’s going on between Steve and Danny ( _It’s Ever So Clear)_ but Chin explains Danny’s hesitation. Lori helps with Kono’s case and she returns to the team. Jenna returns and asks for Steve’s help recovering her fiancée from North Korea  and Steve agrees but has to be rescued by the team, but not before Jenna is killed by Wo Fat ( _Not For Nothing)._ Steve is shocked to see the team have come after him and Danny explains they had no choice because they’re partners, and he has a difficult time containing his feelings for Steve. Chin explains to the team he’s getting married and is met with gentle teasing ( _Find A Woman You Hate)_ but Steve realizes as things cool between Danny and Rachel since he’s been told the baby isn’t his that a relationship with anybody might not be what Danny needs and he puts the brakes back on. Danny finds solace with **Gabby** but Steve is overcome with jealousy but he goads Danny into moving his relationship forward because he wants to see Danny happy ( _It’s Still Love_ ) but new evidence comes to light implicating Gabby as part of Wo Fat’s network and that he’d been using her to distract Danny, knowing that it would distract Steve from learning more about his network while he restructured it. Gabby is eliminated by Wo Fat and Danny is heartbroken, but when Steve is there to comfort him he confesses he’s always loved Steve ( _I Picked You Reprise)_ and they’re quickly married in a ceremony reminiscent of Elvis in _Blue Hawaii._

_Musical Numbers_

_Overture –_ Orchestra

 _Honolulu –_ Governor Jameson, Company

 _Till My Final Day -_ Steve

 _Perfect For a While/Pineapples in Hell –_ Danny, Steve

 _He Talks About Me –_ Steve, Kono

 _Wo Fat Waltz –_ Steve, Wo Fat, Jenna

 _Another Stakeout –_ Steve, Danny, Rachel

 _Changes Me Forever -_ Danny

 _Perfect For a While Reprise –_ Danny, Rachel

 _Till My Final Day Reprise –_ Danny, Steve

 _Criminal Justice -_ Company

 _Butterflies in the Rain –_ Kono, Company

 _It’s Ever So Clear –_ Lori, Company

 _Not for Nothing_ – Steve, Jenna

 _Find a Woman You Hate –_ Chin Ho, Company

 _It’s Still Love -_ Steve

 _I Picked You Reprise –_ Danny, Steve ****


End file.
